


There are no Accidents

by agoddamnsupernova



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Day 1, F/F, I just really wanted a dog okay, meet ugly, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoddamnsupernova/pseuds/agoddamnsupernova
Summary: Lexa just wanted to relax after exams but a paint covered blonde has other plans.





	There are no Accidents

Exam week was always hell and this one had been no different, which is what brought Lexa to her favorite spot in the park, watching the wind blow waves across the duck pond. The soft quacks of spring ducklings brings a smile to her lips, spying the little yellow fluffs following their mother around on the other side of the pond.

She leaned down to grab her bag, hoping to make it over to see the ducklings up close when a body crashed into her, sending her head first into the water. Lexa rolls over, gasping for air, soaked from head to toe.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, fuck,” A voice spits out from above her while she tries to blink the water from her eyes, groping around the water for her glasses. “Here let me help,” there’s a slosh next to her and then a dull crunch and Lexa just knows that it had to be her glasses.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lexa grunts out, rubbing her eyes before glaring up at the other girl. “Do you not have any manners?”

The blonde opens and shuts her mouth a few times before blowing out a hard breath. “I’m really really sorry, I am, I promise I’ll replace whatever I just broke, but like lets get you out of this water.”

“They were my glasses,” Lexa huffs, taking the offered hand with a little more force than necessary. “Do you make a habit of running into people?”

“I just didn’t see you, sorry again,” The girl says softly, looking up at Lexa, squinting a bit. “Can I ma-”

“--Clarke!” A man’s voice rings out through the air, causing the blonde to jump and grip Lexa’s hand hard. “Get your ass over here right now!”

Clarke’s eyes go wide as she turns on her heel, Lexa’s hand still firmly caught in her own as she tears off down the path. Lexa lets out a undignified squeak as she follows after the girl. Unsure of the destination or even the reason they’re running, Lexa allows herself to be tugged along until she’s sure they’re far enough away from the center of the park.

“Why are we running!” She huffs, easily keeping up with the blonde’s slightly shorter stride.

“Uh, well, my backpack is currently full of spray paint, which I used to graffiti that guys car cause I found out he was cheating on my best friend,” Clarke replies, grunting when Lexa stops in her tracks, tugging Clarke back.

“Wait, what?” Lexa asks, her brows furrowed as she gave Clarke a quick one over, realizing that she was indeed covered in paint.

“Look, I don’t expect you to get it, but my friend was really fucking hurt by it and she forbade me from physically hurting him so, I thought I’d hit him in his pride,” Clarke shrugged, looking at their linked hands.

Lexa’s eyes are drawn to their hands as well, blushing when she realizes they’re still linked. She pulls her hand away gently, clearing her throat. “So, you’re risking him pressing charges if he catches you?” She asks, glancing over her shoulder, hoping they’re far enough away from the man now.

“I mean, I doubt Finn would press charges, he’d probably just scream at me, maybe shove me,” Clarke shrugs again, rubbing the back of her neck. “But, uh, that’s not a big deal. You being in those soaked clothes on the other hand...”

“Wonder whose fault that is,” Lexa chuckles causing Clarke to blush. “It’s fine, I get it, my sister did some weird shit when my ex dumped me so,” she shrugs a bit, pushing some wet hair from her face.

“I might have a solution to you being wet,” Clarke hums, pulling her phone out to check the time.

“Being wet isn’t always a bad thing,” Lexa smirks, tucking her hands into her pockets. “Especially when a pretty girl is the cause.”

“Oh my god,” Clarke snorts, shaking her head as she tries to ignore the way her cheeks burn. “Alright cassanova, my apartment is near by, between Raven and I, we should have stuff that will fit you.”

Lexa smiles slightly, her brow quirking as Clarke offers up her hand. Lexa stares at it for a moment before taking it, lacing their fingers together. “Lead the way.”

They chat along the way, playing a sort of twenty questions where they both took turns asking questions to get to know the other. “So, other than graffiti, what else do you like to do?” Lexa asks while they wait to cross the road.

“I’m majoring in architecture with a minor in fine arts,” Clarke replies, tugging Lexa across the street when there’s an opening. “So when I’m not swamped with working on my portfolios, I’m usually just hanging out with my friends,” she says, shrugging a bit.

“It's more than I do,” Lexa chuckles, frowning a bit when Clarke lets go of her hand as they walk up to a bricked building. “When I’m not working on my homework, I’m just reading. Well, until my sister comes and drags me out.”

“Aw, she cares about you, wants you to get some fresh air” Clarke chuckles, punching in a security code before holding the door open for her companion. “I always wanted a sibling, but my parents refused.”

Lexa chuckles softly, glancing around as she walks into the lobby. The walls are a shade of pale yellow, the floor covered in white tiles. Mismatched furniture is huddled in the same corner as the front desk and the back wall covered in mail boxes.

“I know, it’s ugly,” Clarke hums affectionately, walking toward the elevator. “But it’s home.”

“They could have chosen any color...and they chose yellow?” Lexa snorts, shaking her head as the doors close.

“I think they were going for a cheerful vibe and they somehow got a cross between a nursery and a hospital,” Clarke says, leaning against the wall as they ascend.

“Can’t imagine how creepy it is to come home after dark,” Lexa snorts, her stomach rolling when the elevator lurches to a stop and dings on the second floor. “My apartment complex has such nice forest green walls.”

“It's not polite to brag,” Clarke teases, patting her pockets until she realizes her keys are in her backpack. She pulls it off, ignoring the way the cans inside clank as she rummages through the front pocket, extracting her keys with a grin.

“Is that a Stitch keychain?” Lexa asks, a brow quirked at the fuzzy blue alien hanging off of Clarke’s keys.

“You got a problem with Stitch?” Clarke shoots back defensively as she unlocks the door.

“Not at all, I was simply asking about your keychain,” Lexa replies, rolling her eyes at the blonde. “Nerd.”

Clarke narrows her eyes at Lexa for a moment before pushing the door open, grinning at the rather large Rottweiler that greets her. “Yes, hello Siruis, did you miss me?” Clarke cooes at the dog, who just wags his tail and grunts.

The dog pays no mind as Clarke gently shoves him back so they can come through the door, but does make a show of checking Lexa out. He sniffs from her shoes to her stomach, snorting after a moment before head buttong Lexa’s hand.

She doesn’t hesitate to drop to her knees to love on the animal, giggling when he snuffles at her neck. “Are you a good boy? I bet you are,” she grins, scratching the beast behind the ears.

“Has my darling wife returned from war?” A woman, who Lexa can only assume is Raven, asks as she walks into the small space. “Oh, who is this?”

Lexa does her best to try and shove Sirius off of her so she can introduce herself, but only manages to get herself pinned to the floor with the dog licking her face. “Oh ew, please not the face!” She giggles, trying to cover her face.

“This is...I never asked your name,” Clarke chuckles, shaking her head a bit. “Sirius, wanna watch a movie?” She asks, causing the dog to stop his licking and run for the couch, launching himself into it.

”It’s Lexa,” she grins, running a hand through her hair as she sits up.

“Sorry about that, he’s a ladies man,” Raven chuckles, offering Lexa a hand up. “I’m Raven and you’re wet, what the hell happened to you?”

“Clarke shoved me into the duck pond,” Lexa replies, shaking Raven’s hand before letting it go. She wipes her face with the sleeve of her hoodie, shaking her head a bit. “She said something about getting dry clothes here.”

“Oh hell yeah, you’re only like two inches taller than me, you should be able to fit into some of my pants.” Raven says, backing up to take Lexa in.

In turn, Lexa gives Raven a good once over, taking in everything from the grease stains on her shirt to the brace hugging her knee. “What happened there?” She asks without thinking, her brow furrowed.

“Just an accident when I was younger, no big deal,” Raven replies a little too quickly, waving it off. “Let me go grab you some things and you can use our shower too, I bet the duck pond isn’t the cleanest water in the world.”

Lexa nods a bit, offering a sheepish smile before Raven turns away and heads down the hall. Clarke is in the living room clicking through Netflix until Sirius lets out a little boof when she lands on Lady and the Tramp.

“You watched this three times last night,” Clarke says, hands on her hips as Sirius wags his tail, whining softly. “Oh, fine,” she huffs, clicking play before ruffing his ears.

“He’s not spoiled, not at all,” Lexa grins, watching the way the dog curls up, head on the arm of the couch to watch the movie.

“Raven and I found him on the side of the road when he was a puppy,” Clarke explains, leaning against the couch. “So we’ve kind of just given him everything he could ever want. He’s such a good boy, a good judge of character, we should have picked up on why he didn’t like Finn.”

“Sometimes it's easier to ignore the obvious when you want to believe the best in everyone,” Lexa hums, smiling softly.

Clarke shrugs a bit, moving to rummage through her backpack. “You should give me your number so I can replace your glasses and maybe take you out to apologize.”

Lexa nods, pulling her bag off her shoulders, frowning when she finds the inside is completely soaked. “Well, I’m glad I splurged on a waterproof case,” she chuckles softly, pulling the device out so they can exchange numbers.

“Ooh, Clarke’s already got your number, must be serious,” Raven teases when she reappears, a small stack of clothes in her arms.

“Fuck off, Reyes!” Clarke huffs, plopping down next to Sirius, her cheeks red.

Raven rolls her eyes, handing Lexa the clothes. “The purple towel and washcloth on the sink is for you, feel free to use anything in the shower.”

“Thanks,” Lexa smiles before heading to the bathroom.

“So, you have the hots for tall dark and beautiful?” Raven asks as she settles down on the chair, brows raised at her friend.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Clarke mumbles, eyes glued to the TV screen. “We just met today and I shoved her into a pond.”

“There’s a reason your mother didn’t name you Grace,” Raven chuckles, leaning back against the cushion. “How come you were in such a rush? Does it have anything to do with the paint on your hands?”

Clarke sighs softly, absentmindedly rubbing her hands on her jeans. “Fine, I spray painted Finn’s car. He was parked outside her dorm building and he caught me as I was finishing up. I ran into Lexa afterward and now we’re here.”

“I told you to leave it alone, Clarke, you could have been hurt or worse, expelled,” Raven says firmly, shaking her head a bit. “He was a dick, but there’s no point in risking getting expelled over stuff like that, okay?”

“Okay, Hermione,” Clarke smiles, finally looking at Raven. “But like, you want to see what I did, right?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Raven grins, giggling when Clarke all but climbs into her lap to shuffle through the photos she had taken.  
By the time they’re finished laughing over Finns ruined Mustang, Lexa is walking into the living room, toweling her hair. “Whoever has the Old Spice body wash, you’re amazing, I have the same one.”

“That’s Raven’s,” Clarke hums as she looks up, nearly choking when she sees Lexa.

Raven’s MIT tank top hang off her a bit, the jeans just a little too short, but Lexa looks hot with her tousled hair and rosy cheeks. “Why are you staring? Did I not get all the soap of my face or something?”

“She’s staring cause she’s a useless bisexual,” Raven snorts, shoving Clarke off her lap. “And you’re hot, dude.”

Lexa blushes slightly, draping the towel over her arm. She opens her mouth to speak, jumping when a loud banging starts at the door. _“Clarke, I know you’re in there, open the fucking door!”_

Before Raven or Clarke has time to react, Lexa is throwing her towel to the floor, marking her way up to the door. She swings it open, Finn’s fist an inch away from her face and there’s something in the way she narrows her eyes that has Finn taking a step back before she even speaks.

“It seems as though no one has taught you manners or how to deal with disputes, so until you can learn to handle this in a civil manner, you will leave these two alone,” Lexa states, her voice cold. “And if you don’t, your shitty car will be the least of your problems.”

Finn stares at her for a solid minute before he lets out a loud huff, turning on his heel to stomp down the hall. Lexa waits until she hears the ding of the elevator before closing the door, finding Raven, Clarke and Sirius were all staring at her. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Clarke blurts out, eyes wide.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but here's Day 1 of Clexa Week 2018


End file.
